happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2016
16:21:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:22:18 /Lumpy kill 16:22:18 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Ditto Creeper Bot 's neck 16:22:21 XD 16:22:24 still works 16:22:34 /Lumpy, who are you? 16:22:37 /swearon 16:22:49 !swearoff 16:22:52 hmm, 16:22:57 I forgot something 16:23:02 !swearingon 16:23:08 /swearingon 16:23:12 /swearon 16:23:13 what the heck 16:23:25 you try !swearon 16:23:35 (fliqpy) 16:23:35 (flippy) 16:23:39 Remember random background shit is screwing with my bandwidth 16:23:51 * CandylovesCindy messaged Sandgar on twitter 16:24:13 I saw 16:24:26 10,741302 16:24:33 Just kidding 16:24:33 Sorry, lots of people talk to the bot messages 16:24:37 I'm new 16:25:51 http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/9be38af7-7683-49fc-8fb7-005f2e09940f/scale-to-width-down/28 16:26:34 Yes that's my profile pic 16:28:35 2,590 63 which number do you like 16:29:16 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 00 16:38:31 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 16:38:32 /Lumpy, fuck you 16:38:32 I love you <3 16:38:59 XD 16:39:08 You made me master 16:39:08 /Who made you Lumpy 16:39:08 Please Tell me what to do 16:39:10 XD 16:39:19 /Lumpy, I love you 16:39:19 Ditto Creeper Bot: Lumpy the Wise Lone Wolf does not associate with such filth 16:39:22 ;-; 16:39:33 meanie 16:39:39 Where do I change these? 16:46:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:46:37 you want to 16:46:40 it's easy 16:46:56 /Oh Lumpy 16:47:01 /oh Lumpy 16:47:01 oh Ditto Creeper Bot 16:47:04 XD 16:47:09 it's easy 16:47:12 No, it's fine, for now I just want to make sure this thing works 16:47:12 goto Holo 16:47:19 change there 16:47:35 Where? 16:47:38 or I can change it, but It would take 3 days to publish 16:51:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:52:06 /oh Shit 16:52:19 /updatelogs 16:52:27 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:52:28 3 16:52:29 XD 16:52:40 ok, the bot will not log here 16:52:56 but will try to log here http://gravityfalls-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 16:53:15 kind sucks though 16:53:26 it keeps logging one line 16:53:28 Why can't it log here? 16:53:36 /quit 16:53:37 I made it that way 16:53:42 !uit 16:53:47 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 16:53:48 !quit 17:16:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:16:18 I just had to reextract BL 17:16:28 why 17:16:42 oh 17:16:50 I checked that Holo file, next moment, syntax errors everywhere 17:16:51 you changed holo the wrong way XD 17:16:55 I KNEW IT 17:17:06 How do I do it then? 17:17:36 Your brainwaves haven't made it through border patrol yet 17:17:51 /kill Lumpy 17:17:57 XD 17:18:01 /Lumpy, kill 17:18:02 /Lumpy kill 17:18:02 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Ditto Creeper Bot 's neck 17:18:10 that's the one 17:18:11 wait 17:18:12 ... 17:18:15 CHECK YOUR EMAIL 17:18:16 XD 17:18:26 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:18:27 I would rather just make love silly 17:18:28 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:18:29 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:18:30 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:18:30 I will find someone else 17:18:31 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:18:32 GET Climbed ON 17:18:33 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:18:34 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:18:34 I love you <3 17:18:35 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 17:18:37 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:18:37 You hurt my feelings 17:18:38 Yes Admin 17:18:39 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:18:40 Go to Heaven 17:18:41 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:18:42 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:18:56 I would rather just make love silly 17:18:57 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:18:57 XD XD XD XD 17:18:58 Lumpy, I love you 17:18:58 /Lumpy kill 17:18:58 /Hi Lumpy 17:18:58 /Who made you Lumpy 17:18:58 /I hate you Lumpy 17:18:58 /can you find me 17:18:58 /Lumpy, flip you 17:18:58 /Who are you bot 17:18:58 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:18:58 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:18:58 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:18:58 /oh shit 17:18:58 /oh Lumpy 17:18:58 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:18:58 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:18:58 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:18:58 /Lumpy stab 17:18:58 /Dittotron version 17:18:58 /Meet Lumpy 17:18:58 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:19:11 XD 17:19:25 XD 17:19:29 Finally 17:19:40 That's how you annoy a bot 17:19:48 XD 17:19:49 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:19:50 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:19:50 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:19:51 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:19:58 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:20:00 I will find someone else 17:20:00 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:20:02 GET Climbed ON 17:20:03 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:20:04 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:20:05 You're killing mine and yours 17:20:06 I love you <3 17:20:06 XD 17:20:07 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:20:08 You hurt my feelings 17:20:09 Yes Admin 17:20:10 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:20:11 Go to Heaven 17:20:11 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:20:12 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:20:13 I would rather just make love silly 17:20:14 both of em are dying 17:20:15 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:20:26 Lumpy, I love you 17:20:26 /Lumpy kill 17:20:26 /Hi Lumpy 17:20:26 /Who made you Lumpy 17:20:26 /I hate you Lumpy 17:20:26 /can you find me 17:20:26 /Lumpy, flip you 17:20:26 /Who are you bot 17:20:26 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:20:26 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:20:26 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:20:26 /oh shit 17:20:26 /oh Lumpy 17:20:26 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:20:26 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:20:26 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:20:26 /Lumpy stab 17:20:26 /Dittotron version 17:20:26 /Meet Lumpy 17:20:26 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:20:41 I'm like a bot serial killer 17:20:56 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:20:57 I would rather just make love silly 17:20:57 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:20:58 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:20:59 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:20:59 Dittotron v2.0, version Excalliber. In order to see what I am made of, go |Here 17:21:00 I will find someone else 17:21:01 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:21:01 GET Climbed ON 17:21:02 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:21:03 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:21:04 I love you <3 17:21:05 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 17:21:06 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:21:06 You hurt my feelings 17:21:07 Yes Admin 17:21:08 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:21:09 Go to Heaven 17:21:10 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:21:11 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:21:12 I would rather just make love silly 17:21:12 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:21:13 Lumpy, I love you 17:21:13 /Lumpy kill 17:21:13 /Hi Lumpy 17:21:13 /Who made you Lumpy 17:21:13 /I hate you Lumpy 17:21:13 /can you find me 17:21:13 /Lumpy, flip you 17:21:13 /Who are you bot 17:21:13 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:21:13 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:21:13 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:21:13 /oh shit 17:21:13 /oh Lumpy 17:21:13 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:21:13 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:21:13 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:21:13 /Lumpy stab 17:21:13 /Dittotron version 17:21:13 /Meet Lumpy 17:21:13 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:21:58 -!- Universal Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 17:21:59 -!- Universal Bot has left Special:Chat 17:22:29 ;-; 17:22:31 XD 17:22:36 XD 17:23:11 !tell Sandgar Hi 17:23:20 !tellon 17:23:21 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:23:24 you can now 17:23:29 !tell Sandgar Hi 17:23:29 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Sandgar that the next time I see them. 17:23:58 watch this 17:24:03 !logs 17:24:03 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs can be seen here. 17:24:08 click on the link 17:24:12 !tell KennyX1994 Goodbye 17:24:13 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell KennyX1994 that the next time I see them. 17:24:22 XD 17:24:40 Nice 17:26:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:27:16 * Mr_Creeper500 /me 17:27:28 *test* 17:29:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:30:01 !tellon 17:30:01 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:30:05 and try !commands 17:30:08 !commads 17:30:15 !commands 17:30:16 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !swearon, !swearoff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:30:16 !commands 17:30:16 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !swearon, !swearoff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:30:22 cool 17:30:31 ;-; public commands hidden down 17:30:38 not yet 17:30:49 Hey,could you just leave and rejoin quickly, I want to test something 17:30:51 !swearoff 17:31:00 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:31:03 done 17:31:13 or should I bring UB 17:31:27 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:31:32 there ya go 17:31:43 /Hi Bot 17:31:44 Can we make em' fight? 17:31:45 Hi Master 17:31:47 I was made to serve you, please state your desire 17:31:52 XD no 17:31:53 yes 17:31:54 /Hi Lumpy 17:31:54 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:32:02 We can make em fight 17:32:09 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:32:09 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:32:10 I love you <3 17:32:19 but that would require a lottt of code 17:32:40 Or, just, tell files 17:32:47 XD 17:33:13 !tell Universal Bot I have a crush on my own creations ;p 17:33:16 Ditto Creeper Bot: I'll tell Universal that the next time I see them. 17:33:26 !tellon 17:33:27 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:33:36 XD 17:33:57 !tell Bot Lumpy You're awesome 17:33:58 Ditto Creeper Bot: I'll tell Bot that the next time I see them. 17:33:58 Ditto Creeper Bot: I'll tell Bot that the next time I see them. 17:34:00 XD 17:34:04 what the 17:34:36 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 17:34:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:35:05 Wait till BL comes back 17:35:13 Now bring UB back 17:35:16 !tellon 17:35:17 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:35:35 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:36:06 !seenon 17:36:07 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 17:36:07 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 17:36:28 It was supposed to curse at UB 17:36:32 XD 17:36:46 !tell Universal_Bot I love you 17:36:47 Ditto Creeper Bot: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 17:36:52 ;-; 17:36:53 !tell Universal_Bot Fuck You 17:36:54 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 17:36:59 Ok 17:37:01 XD 17:37:23 -!- Ralphini has joined Special:Chat 17:37:24 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:37:25 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:37:26 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:37:26 I would rather just make love silly 17:37:27 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:37:28 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:37:28 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:37:29 Aww, I hope you are okay 17:37:29 I will find someone else 17:37:30 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:37:31 GET Climbed ON 17:37:32 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:37:33 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:37:33 I love you <3 17:37:34 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 17:37:35 Thanks sweetie! <3 17:37:36 You hurt my feelings 17:37:37 Yes Admin 17:37:38 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:37:39 Go to Heaven 17:37:39 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:37:40 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:37:41 I would rather just make love silly 17:37:42 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:37:43 /Lumpy, I love you 17:37:43 /Lumpy kill 17:37:43 /Hi Lumpy 17:37:43 /Who made you Lumpy 17:37:43 /I hate you Lumpy 17:37:43 /can you find me 17:37:43 /Lumpy, flip you 17:37:43 /Who are you bot 17:37:43 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:37:43 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:37:43 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:37:43 /oh shit 17:37:43 /oh Lumpy 17:37:43 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:37:43 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:37:43 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:37:43 /Lumpy stab 17:37:43 /Dittotron version 17:37:43 /Meet Lumpy 17:37:43 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:37:55 Hi Ralphini 17:38:07 XD 17:38:17 The bots scared him 17:38:26 XD 17:38:31 I know right 17:38:37 intimidating 17:38:42 two admins eing here 17:38:54 Cursing at eachother 17:40:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:40:30 Hey 'sandy 17:40:32 hi 17:40:33 Sandgar, Mr Creeper500 wanted to tell you @ 2016-04-03 17:23:29 UTC: Hi 17:40:40 /lumpy kill 17:40:52 /Lumpy kill 17:40:53 /Lumpy kill 17:40:53 * Bot_Lumpy breaks Sandgar 's neck 17:40:56 ha 17:41:03 this is cool 17:41:12 I'm gonna break your neck Ditto 17:41:22 /Hi Lumpy 17:41:22 Sandgar: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:41:37 Fuck you Sandgar back, I'm telling an admin 17:41:37 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:41:46 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Sandgar 's Heart, 17:41:47 /Lumpy stab 17:41:47 big TASTE MY VENGENCE 17:41:51 Hi Sandgar 17:41:52 o/ 17:41:54 Found you Sandgar 17:41:54 /can you find me 17:41:54 Found you Sandgar 17:41:56 XD 17:41:59 wait 17:42:00 ha 17:42:01 I forgot 17:42:08 /Lumpy, flip you 17:42:08 GET Climbed ON 17:42:17 Sandgar, I made Dittodroid 17:42:28 /Who made you Lumpy 17:42:29 Sandgar: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the greatest guy ever to live in Bot history 17:42:29 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:42:30 I love you <3 17:42:31 I would rather just make love silly 17:42:31 Mr Creeper500: I am currently stalking your files on your device because I want, don't worry. I am just peeking. 17:42:32 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:42:33 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:42:34 I will find someone else 17:42:35 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:42:35 GET Climbed ON 17:42:36 I am Dittotron, leader of the Cybotronians 17:42:37 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:42:38 I love you <3 17:42:39 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 17:42:40 yshouldn't have done that 17:42:41 lol 17:42:41 You hurt my feelings 17:42:42 Yes Admin 17:42:43 Oh Mr Creeper500 17:42:44 Go to Heaven 17:42:44 Let me do yours first Mr Creeper500 17:42:45 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 17:42:46 I would rather just make love silly 17:42:47 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 17:42:48 /Lumpy, I love you 17:42:48 /Lumpy kill 17:42:48 /Hi Lumpy 17:42:48 /Who made you Lumpy 17:42:48 /I hate you Lumpy 17:42:48 /can you find me 17:42:48 /Lumpy, flip you 17:42:48 /Who are you bot 17:42:48 /Lumpy, fuck you 17:42:48 /me gives Lumpy an apple 17:42:48 /Lumpy, are you sad 17:42:48 /oh shit 17:42:48 /oh Lumpy 17:42:48 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:42:48 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:42:48 /Lumpy, please talk to me 17:42:48 /Lumpy stab 17:42:48 /Dittotron version 17:42:48 /Meet Lumpy 17:42:48 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Lumpy Bot, please state your legit desire 17:42:55 thank god it didn't break 17:43:07 This time 17:43:14 yeah 17:43:16 You should see the console 17:43:18 so it works well 17:43:20 XD 17:43:23 i have a command prompt 17:43:31 /oh Lumpy 17:43:31 oh Sandgar 17:43:33 lol 17:43:38 He's been torturing the bots XD 17:43:43 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 17:43:43 Let me do yours first Sandgar 17:43:53 i think you made this thing kinda rapey 17:43:57 XD 17:43:59 yup 17:44:09 it's made to reply to those only 17:44:10 He made it rapey as fuck 17:44:14 XD 17:44:16 Dittotron v2.0, version Excalliber. In order to see what I am made of, go |Here 17:44:16 /Dittotron version 17:44:17 Dittotron v2.0, version Excalliber. In order to see what I am made of, go |Here 17:44:24 /Who made you 17:44:37 /Who made you Bot 17:44:39 You made me master 17:44:40 XD 17:44:41 Please Tell me what to do 17:44:44 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:44:44 GET STUFFED IN A ANAMATRONIC SUIT 17:44:50 ha lol 17:44:50 You made me master 17:44:51 /Who made you Lumpy 17:44:51 Please Tell me what to do 17:44:53 XD 17:44:55 /Lumpy, go to hell 17:44:55 Go to Heaven 17:45:06 hey 17:45:09 yeah 17:45:12 can this thing have an AI ? 17:45:22 Where it is semi automomous 17:45:23 Lumpy's running through Mr Creeper's PC, thus good replies to mr creeper 17:45:24 That'll take months 17:45:26 nah 17:45:32 ;-; it might take me my life 17:45:37 lol 17:45:41 I don't think so 17:45:43 XD 17:46:02 I klicked on a file and messed everything up 17:46:11 these things are tricky 17:48:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:48:12 Sorry 17:48:13 This 17:48:15 he tortured the bots till they crashed 17:48:16 XD 17:48:18 Found you Mr Creeper500 17:48:20 dang it 17:48:22 MIND YOUR WORDS 17:48:22 Dittotron v2.0, version Excalliber. In order to see what I am made of, go |Here 17:48:26 you are going to break it 17:48:28 True spam 17:48:30 XD 17:48:32 is there a kill switch 17:48:36 yes 17:48:37 like to stop it 17:48:38 what is it 17:48:39 kick 17:48:46 lol 17:48:46 I developed one 17:48:49 one sec 17:48:49 so it doesn't go spammy 17:49:12 That failed 17:49:19 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 17:49:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:49:48 I developed a template for it 17:49:50 what is the pharse 17:50:07 FEST YOUR EYES BOT LUMPY 17:50:08 one sec 17:50:15 it's gonna take awhile to add it to the wikia 17:50:15 /Lumpy stab 17:50:15 I would rather just make love silly 17:50:33 !updatelogs 17:50:52 XD 17:50:58 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~260 to log page). 17:50:58 !updatelogs 17:50:58 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 17:51:02 I made him do more thn usual 17:51:22 Sandgr, http://gravityfalls-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Happytreefriends_Wiki:Chat/Logs/3_April_2016 17:51:23 why do we have two bots 17:51:26 on right now 17:51:35 Mines Dittodroid 17:51:40 *three 17:51:41 it's a chat log diverter 17:51:53 I'm included ;p 17:52:00 i see 17:52:07 instead of logging here, logs somewhere else 17:52:13 it took alooootttt of brain power 18:00:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:00:44 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bot_Lumpy 18:00:58 don't edit anything ;p 18:01:00 it's wikia bot settings 18:01:09 But I want to 18:01:17 ;p 18:01:36 Starkiller? 18:01:50 It's bot lumpy 18:02:00 whoops 18:02:26 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bot_Lumpy 18:02:27 done 18:02:55 now you can edit 18:03:05 but remember to make it source code edit 18:03:12 Creeper Family? 18:03:47 XD 18:04:14 XD 18:04:21 you know it brotha 18:04:52 /Lumpy kill 18:04:52 I would rather just make love silly 18:04:58 -!- Universal Bot has left Special:Chat 18:05:07 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 18:05:08 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:05:08 I love you <3 18:05:18 How do I change that? 18:05:43 by going through the souce code editor 18:06:11 Last time I did that, I broke him 18:08:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:08:57 /Lumpy, who made you? 18:09:00 as in, stop being slow? 18:09:26 Stop leaving constantly, and stop threatening to rape me 18:10:30 XD 18:10:49 it leaves due to connection 18:11:17 Well that'll hopefully be sorted soon, then lets get to the rape part 18:11:24 XD 18:11:27 which command 18:11:50 Just tell me how to safely fix that 18:13:43 ok 18:13:47 which command? 18:14:46 I want to customize the responses, how do I edit the Halo file? Or would it be best if I just told you what I wanted to change? 18:15:01 XD 18:15:13 I'm saying, tell me the command that you hate 18:15:26 yes 18:15:38 * Bot_Lumpy snuggles up to Mr Creeper500 18:15:38 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:15:38 I love you <3 18:15:47 I want him to swear back regardless 18:16:34 ohh 18:16:35 ok 18:16:38 open holo.rb 18:19:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:20:10 Fuck yo too Mr Creeper500 18:20:11 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:20:12 Asshole 18:23:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:23:24 /Lumpy stab 18:23:24 I would rather just make love silly 18:25:22 lp 18:25:38 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 18:25:39 !quit 18:28:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:28:31 /Lumpy stab 18:28:31 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:28:46 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:28:47 BRO 18:28:54 I have something to tell you 18:28:57 ;-; 18:29:00 What? 18:29:04 I can log and chat now 18:29:13 as in, as a user 18:29:20 How? 18:29:45 /Lumpy stab 18:29:45 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:30:21 ;-; it's creepy 18:30:24 not that 18:30:35 it's creepy that I realized it now 18:30:37 ok... 18:30:43 You promise not to spread it 18:31:25 log out from your current account and log in your bot06:34 yup 06:34 I knw 06:34 that's why I'm teaching you 06:34 how to do it 06:35 in pm 06:35 What now? 06:36 pm 06:36 ------------------> 06:38 submit here 06:38 here 18:42:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:57 I gave lumpy a new ability 18:43:02 so what will it do 18:43:09 log in, chat 18:43:10 done 18:43:26 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bot_Lumpy 18:43:48 so what will you do 18:44:03 nothing, now I'm pointless ;p 18:44:08 i mean 18:44:14 can you show me what the BOT can do 18:44:16 now you have a trigger for the bot 18:44:19 I really want to see it do it's thi 18:44:20 g 18:44:36 It's Mr Creeper 18:44:41 Did he email you the bot too? 18:44:42 respnd bro 18:44:57 ok 18:45:01 it would go like 18:45:34 now you can log the chat 18:45:39 while chatting 18:45:50 no more closed connections 18:46:02 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:46:02 Fuck you Ditto Creeper Bot back, I'm telling an admin 18:46:12 /Lumpy stab 18:46:12 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:46:16 Mr creeper added extra comments 18:46:25 and stuff 18:46:34 I help add auto logger 18:46:39 /Lumpy, are you sad 18:46:39 You hurt my feelings 18:47:07 what is that 18:47:10 Auto Logger 18:47:25 It logs every 10 seconds 18:47:27 You're the bot, you just click the submit button then done 18:47:37 cool 18:47:38 oh yeah, tht to 18:47:40 XD 18:47:40 Oh, you mean that 18:48:03 I was logged in to the bot when you joined 18:48:27 I gave him the ability to log without closing the server 18:48:35 which might prove beneficial 18:48:41 try it Mr Creeper 18:48:50 or, let sandar try it 18:48:56 Give him the id XD 18:49:00 I'm not reclogging again 18:49:05 -!- Lilly1888 has joined Special:Chat 18:49:10 Hi 18:49:17 Hi 18:49:17 XD 18:49:18 Hi 18:49:23 I am new here 18:49:26 hi 18:49:28 welcome to the chat 18:49:35 what are you guys chatting s out ? 18:49:47 dunno 18:49:56 Semi-People 18:49:56 We are testing a robot 18:50:00 that to 18:50:02 XD 18:50:06 /Lumpy hi 18:50:13 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Ditto Creeper Bot 's Heart, 18:50:14 /Lumpy stab 18:50:14 big TASTE MY VENGENCE 18:50:25 /Lumpy stab 18:50:25 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:50:26 Hi Master 18:50:26 I was made to serve you, please state your desire 18:50:26 /Hi Lumpy 18:50:31 ;p 18:50:38 -!- Lilly1888 has left Special:Chat 18:50:42 I'll always be yours XD 18:50:51 /Lumpy, I love you 18:50:51 Ditto Creeper Bot: Lumpy the Wise Lone Wolf does not associate with such filth 18:50:54 ;-; 18:50:58 oh 18:50:59 okay 18:51:07 /Lumpy, I hate you 18:51:11 .... 18:51:16 I get it 18:51:19 you hate me 18:51:23 I respect that 18:51:26 XD 18:51:32 you scared her out lol 18:51:33 Drama mdeoff 18:51:35 XD 18:51:50 /Lumpy fuck you 18:51:58 You made me master 18:51:58 /Who made you Lumpy 18:51:58 Please Tell me what to do 18:52:02 what the 18:52:08 ;-; where on the 18:52:21 /Lumpy, please talk to me 18:52:21 Ditto Creeper Bot I am currently busy going through some of your photos to make sure you're not a terrorist, we can chat maybe another time 18:52:23 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 18:52:24 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:52:24 Asshole 18:52:26 o-o 18:52:41 maybe we shouldn't play with the bot when an ew user comes on 18:52:41 -!- Lilly1888 has joined Special:Chat 18:52:45 cause it might scare them 18:52:47 true 18:52:50 ok, let it be 18:52:52 welcome back 18:52:55 Hi o/ 18:53:00 What kind of robot 18:53:04 Welcome TO happy.......... 18:53:10 ;-; 18:53:23 ok then have to go 18:53:30 bye 18:53:35 Bye 18:53:48 User:Bot_Lumpy 18:53:55 sandgar 18:53:59 well 18:54:00 I added the switch 18:54:01 it is jsut a bot 18:54:01 for chat 18:54:04 loggging 18:54:07 true dat 18:54:34 now you can kill it when ever it makes a problem 18:54:50 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bot_Lumpy from here 18:54:55 -!- Lilly1888 has left Special:Chat 18:55:45 why is the shut down blocking 18:56:03 it blocks the bot 18:56:16 should I turn it to kick 18:56:28 i see 18:56:33 or should I just add another button 18:56:40 so if the bot starts going awol 18:56:47 just block it 18:56:48 XD 18:56:50 yes 18:57:01 will it? 18:57:03 then It'll come to it's senses, literally 18:57:22 when you block a bot, you block it's server. thus shutting it down 18:57:43 i see 18:57:58 Is the bot upgrade ok? 18:58:15 also 18:58:18 if it is blocked 18:58:19 what will happe 18:58:21 So rather just kick it, cause you might be blocking me. 18:58:22 nothin 18:58:25 is it unblocked immediatly 18:58:37 it will stay blocked till someone unblocks it 18:58:48 block shuts the bot down 18:58:59 sort of like divide by zero 18:59:09 then turning the calculator off 18:59:10 so 18:59:12 I can block it for a minute 18:59:18 and when it comes to 18:59:20 it should be working fine 18:59:21 yes 19:02:05 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Sandgar 19:03:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:03:29 bring him back 19:03:31 yup 19:03:32 now 19:03:34 He's back 19:03:36 !plugins 19:03:36 Sandgar, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Holo, Chatbot::AutoTube, Chatbot::Admin, WikiLog, SeenTell, BanNotify, Chatbot::Swearing 19:03:43 wait 19:03:49 you see ban notify 19:03:54 yeah 19:04:40 !commands 19:04:41 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 19:04:53 ban my bot ;d 19:04:55 k 19:05:06 -!- Universal Bot was banned from Special:Chat by Sandgar 19:05:07 -!- Universal Bot has left Special:Chat 19:05:08 ok 19:05:10 now to check 19:05:31 I added the bannotifier 19:05:39 it's upto lumpy to stay on 19:05:50 what you want me to do 19:05:52 I can undo his block 19:06:07 -!- Universal Bot was banned from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 19:06:24 cool 19:06:32 I think we need a cool ban thing 19:06:37 yup 19:06:40 like the fell out of a tree and splat 19:06:41 I can make one 19:06:48 EASILY 19:06:49 me and Creeper do that 19:06:54 we have stuff for it 19:07:24 to add the custom ban? you want to know how? 19:07:30 it's easy 19:07:32 you can do it 19:07:39 it 19:07:47 s a piece of cake 19:08:51 here http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban 19:08:58 the chat ban log goes there 19:09:05 I think it's MediaWiki:Chat_user_was_kickbanned 19:09:10 nope 19:09:11 XD 19:09:15 not even close bro 19:09:20 I'll teach you 19:11:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:11:56 /Lumpy, I hate you 19:12:12 * Bot_Lumpy hangs #{user.name} 19:12:13 /Lumpy, I love you 19:12:13 I hate you 19:17:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:18:12 /Lumpy kill 19:18:12 Die you fool 19:19:22 hey 19:19:23 Neil 19:19:28 it looks like they fixed it 19:19:55 What? 19:20:01 XD 19:21:17 nothing 19:21:26 it was waht we were tlaking aobut in our pm 19:21:44 That ne infobox builder thing 19:22:07 yeah 19:23:28 It messed with our TabNav templates 19:23:41 yeah 19:23:46 it really fucked em up 19:26:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:27:16 Go to Heaven 19:27:16 /Lumpy, go to hell 19:27:26 /Lumpy, I hate you 19:28:13 see you guys 19:28:15 unless you need me 19:28:16 wait 19:28:19 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-banned 19:28:23 found the link 19:28:25 XP 19:28:33 ok, it's customize time 19:28:42 but don't take out the keys like 1 and 2 19:28:53 or 3 19:29:05 with their $ 19:29:18 You can edit the ban from there 19:38:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:38:19 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 19:38:20 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 19:38:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:38:35 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 19:39:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:39:13 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 19:39:14 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 17:49:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:49:12 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !swearon, !swearoff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:49:12 !commands 17:49:12 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !yton, !ytoff, !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !swearon, !swearoff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 17:49:15 wow 17:49:21 you didn't change a thing 17:49:34 Didn't feel like it 17:49:45 dude XD 17:49:52 Or rather, didn't know how 17:50:08 ;p 17:50:10 I know 17:50:49 /XD 17:52:13 So what illegal scrip did sandgar use? 17:52:26 XD 17:52:31 I ain't tellin 17:53:05 I won't use it, I'm not stupid, at all really 17:53:16 but to be noted, Sandgar has control over all the HTF version Dittotrons 17:53:36 provided if he's demoted or not 17:53:43 Me too, I'm an admin 2016 04 03